The present invention relates to inflatable toys and amusement devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an inflatable balloon kite structured with aerodynamic surfaces and employable as a toy and or training kite when the balloon kite is inflated with a volume of lighter-than-air gas. The lighter-than-air gas (e.g., helium) provides a buoyancy such that the balloon kite will lift and fly, even when the wind is below a critical level of wind, wherein a kite would not normally fly.
A large variety of toys, amusement devices, and recreational items are available in the art. One simple and well known example is a common balloon. Balloons may be filled with air, water, etc., or alternately filled with a volume of a lighter-than-air gas and made buoyant. When considering this later buoyant version, young children can be amused and entertainedxe2x80x94at least for a short period of time. Further, decorative markings are often disposed upon surfaces of balloons to enhance their appearance and or provide a message or image appropriate for an occasion.
A relatively recent development in the art of balloons is the use of mylar sheeting materials to provide a balloon of fixed dimensions that may be embodied with a variety of decoratively covered surfaces. These mylar balloons provide a tough surface that is also difficult to puncture and pop when they come in contact with sharp or pointed objects. However, balloons are truly a simple toy. Indeed, most children will quickly become bored with this type of toy or amusement device.
Another group of amusement and hobby devices includes hobby items are common kites. Although a large variety of kites are available, many are structured with a frame made of interconnected rods suitably arranged to support a covering that aids in establishing one or more aerodynamic surfaces. It is the interaction of these aerodynamic surfaces with moving air masses, such as those available on a windy day, that enable an individual to fly and operate such a kite.
A major problem that arises when attempting to fly a kite is experienced during calm periods, wherein a low wind is present. Short of running to create a relative or artificial wind, it is simply not possible to get a kite in an aloft position and maintain it there. As a result, during low wind situations, attempts at flying and controlling a kite may prove difficult, frustrating, and possibly even upsetting.
Accordingly, it would be most desirable to have a kite or kite-like toy that would be easy for children and young individuals to fly and use. Skilled individuals will understand a need for improved, easy to fly kite-like toys that are simply structured, durable, and structured for use and operating by young children with little of no previous experience with flying kites. A number of characteristics, advantages, and associated novel features of the present invention, will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.
In accordance with the present invention, a balloon kite is formed of a plurality of sized sheets, with each sheet preferably provided by a gas impervious sheet material. Each sized sheet includes edge portions and non-edge portions, which are bonded to other portions (including other edge portions) to form at least one gas-tight and fillable envelope. When these envelopes are inflated one or more aerodynamic surfaces are established. Each fillable envelope includes one or more interior chambers configured with a filling means for filling and inflating the chamber. Filling means may be provided by items such as filling ports, filling stems, etc., each of which are well understood in the art. Accordingly, it is to be understood that filling means are included to enable the filling of interior chamber(s) of the balloon kite with a selected volume of gas, as will be fully addressed further below. Once filled, the sized sheets are arranged to provide aerodynamic surfaces without additional support members or structures.
The balloon kite of the invention is intended to be used in the presence or absence of a critical level of wind. A critical level of wind is a level of wind resulting from a motion of a surrounding air mass relative to the balloon kite of the invention. It is important to understand that the terms xe2x80x98critical windxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98critical level of windxe2x80x99 may actually be realized by a natural wind, which is present when the individual flying the balloon kite is substantially stationary, or by an artificial wind created by the relative movement (e.g., running) of the individual with respect to surrounding/proximate air masses. Of course, a critical level of wind may also be provided by a combination of a natural wind and an artificial wind. Accordingly, when a wind is at or above the critical level of wind, if the interior chambers of the balloon kite are filled with air, the balloon kite will lift and assume an aloft position. An operator of the balloon kite may be said to be flying the balloon kite. In this situation, the kite flies due to an interaction between the wind and the aerodynamic surfaces of the balloon kite, much like a conventional kite.
Alternately, when the wind is below the critical level of wind, if the interior chambers of the balloon kite are filled with air, the balloon kite will not lift and assume an aloft position. It is in these situations, in accordance with the invention, that the interior chambers formed within the envelope(s) of the balloon kite will most preferably be filled with a lighter-than-air gas, for example, such as helium. When the interior chambers are filled with a lighter-than-air gas, the balloon kite will exhibit a buoyancy, and may be said to xe2x80x98flyingxe2x80x99, even when the wind is below the critical level of wind and the kite could not normally be flown. As fully appreciated by skilled persons, an actual critical level of wind required for a respective balloon kite, say in miles per hour, will vary according to the specific design, aerodynamics, and materials employed to construct and fly a respective embodiment of the invention. Minimal critical levels of wind may typically be somewhere in a range of 2 to 10 miles an hour, or higher.
It is contemplated that the level of entertainment and amusement experienced when flying the balloon kite may be increased, especially for younger users, with the disposing of one or more decorative graphical images upon an outer surface of at least one sheet material forming the envelopes of the balloon kite. The graphical images may be provided in the form of abstract designs, cartoon characters, reproduced personal photographic images, advertisements, business and marketing slogans, trademarks, etc.
The balloon kite in accordance with the invention is further arranged with one or more sized sheets having extended portions. Each extended portion is arranged having at least one foldable tab formed thereupon. The tabs are structured for folding over, so as to superpose an adjacent portion of the extended portion, forming a reinforced multi-layer attaching location. The attaching locations are arranged for having fixed thereto ends of a bridle, which may then have a line fixed thereto for use in controlling and flying the balloon kite. It may be noted that by employing a small amount of additional material of a sized sheet, a reinforced securing and attaching means may be readily provided with no additional items or hardware required. Further, it is to be understood that a plurality of sized sheets and extended portions may be provided by a single monolithic sheet material. For example, the embodiment of FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B, may be formed of a single sheet possibly having two substantially equivalently shaped portions that may be folded over upon each other and suitably bonded to form the desired interior chambers.